staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 kwietnia 1990
Program 1 7.45 Express gospodarczy 8.05 Muzyka, kl. II, Krakowiak polski taniec narodowy 8.35 „Domator" - Nasza poczta - Ładne dłonie, ładne stopy, 8.50 Domowe przedszkole, 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25„Nowinki zza płotu" (3) -„Nie ma róży bez kolców" - serial obyczajowy NRD 4 10.20 „Domator" Szkoła dla rodziców - zatrucia wśród dzieci; 13.30 Matematyka, sem. I Funkcja cosinus, 14.00 Spotkania z literaturą, sem. II: J. Słowacki „Kordian", 15.10 W szkole i w domu, 15.30 NURT: Po co szkole wideo? 16.00 Program dnia - telegazeta 16.05 „Piłkarska kadra czeka" 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Rambit" teleturniej 16.50 Dla dzieci: „Okienko Pankracego" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Raport" 18.00 Kronika 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc „Kłopotek" 19.10 „Teraz" - tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Jezebel" - film fabularny produkcji USA, reż. William Wyler, wyk.: Bette Davis, Henry Fonda 21.50 Sport 22.00 Weekend w Jedynce 22.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.25 „Rzeczpospolita samorządna" Sejmik. Program 2 16.55 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: język angielski (24) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego" 17.55 „Dobra nadzieja" (2) – serial produkcji francuskiej 18.45 Express gospodarczy 19.05 „W labiryncie" - serial TP (powtórzenie) 19.30 „Dookoła świata" - „Na Spitsbergenie" 20.00 Master Miles Davis – Live 20.50 Antyczny świat Prof. Krawczuka – Terencjusz 21.50 „Mecz na wyjeździe” - film fabularny prod. angielskiej 23.30 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.15 Ramadan: a Month to Remember 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy in Hong Kong 10.00 News, Weather followed by: Turnabout 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Jimbo and the Jet Set 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News, Weather followed by: Open Air 12.00 News; Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 This Happy Breed 15.40 Cartoon Double Bill 15.50 Henry's Cat 16.00 A Bear Behind 16.10 Around the World with Willy Fog 16.35 Eyespy 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Round the Twist 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.45 'Allo 'Allo! 20.10 Whicker's World: Hong Kong: 8 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Justice Game 2 22.25 International Dancing 90 22.55 Slither 0.30 International Cricket 1.00 Weather 1.05 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 8.30 Pages from Ceefax 9.00 Flash Gordon 9.15 The Saint in Palm Springs 10.20 Mrs Mike 12.00 Mosaic 12.45 His Lairdship's Hoose 13.10 Travel Show Traveller 13.20 Tales of Aesop: The Lion and the Mouse 13.25 Fireman Sam 13.35 Better than New 14.00 News; Weather followed by Weekend Outlook 14.05 Racing 15.55 News; Weather Regional News and Weather 16.35 Top Gear 17.05 After the Fox 18.45 Gardeners' World 19.15 What the Papers Say 19.30 Byways 20.00 Joe Tasker 20.30 United 21.00 A Bit of Fry and Laurie 21.30 Arena 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Weatherview 23.20 Jazz 625 0.05 Short Encounters Scottish Television 6.00 TV-am 9.25 The Pyramid Game 9.55 Scotland Today 10.00 The Time... The Place... 10.40 This Morning 12.10 Rainbow 13.00 News 13.20 Scotland Today 13.30 It's A Vet's Life 14.00 A Country Practice 15.00 Sounds Like Music 15.25 Scotland Today 15.30 Sons and Daughters 16.00 Children's ITV 16.20 Disney's Duck Tales 16.45 Fun House 17.10 Home and Away 17.40 News; Followed by Weather 18.00 Scotland Today 18.30 Take the High Road 19.00 Through the Keyhole 19.30 Coronation Street 20.00 Surprise! Surprise! 21.00 Survival Special 22.00 News And Weather 22.30 Scotland Today; Followed by Evening Call 22.35 Scotsport Extra Time 23.05 Prisoner: Cell Block H 0.00 Crime Story; Followed by News 1.00 The James Whale Radio Show 2.00 The Big Valley 3.00 Video View; Followed by News 3.30 America's Top 10 4.00 Night Beat 5.00 News Channel 4 6.00 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 11.00 As It Happen 12.00 Opinions 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Circuit Training 14.30 Film: The White Sister 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 I Love Lucy 17.30 A Hundred Acres 17.45 Painted Tales 18.00 True or False? 18.30 Mork and Mindy 19.00 News And Weather 19.55 Book Choice 20.00 Comrade Sak 21.00 Cheers 21.30 Growing Places with Penelope Keith 22.00 Roseanne 22.30 Clive Anderson Talk Back 23.20 Film: The Future of Emily 1.20 The Twilight Zone 1.45 Closedown